Breakaway
by xPennyxTallyx
Summary: After Helia dumps Flora she starts to push away her friends and becomes angry. Who can help her overcome this? FOR ADOPTION!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club.**

**This is a one-shot around 82 words long if you wish I'll try o write another chapter**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flora stood at the side of the lake, watching he waves roll in and wrap themselves around her ankles.

It was a full moon tonight. Millions of stars had been painted across the sky. Flora sighed to herself _'Where is he?' _

Flora walked onto the small wooden pier and sighed again. Sensing a male presence behind her she turned around.

"Am I late?" he smirked.

Flora smiled and laughed "About time Palladium"

The professor smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Any reviewers will get a cookie XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 1**

**Yay! I finally wrote a proper chapter for this story! Ok it might not seem like it in some of my stories I have wrote / going to write but I do like Helia. I just lean a little more towards Palladium because here would be more Drama. There are going to be two or more of my OC's in this story but they probably will only have their names mentioned. Flora will be OOC in this because well when have you ever seen her angry at Helia?!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Flora, I'm sorry" Helia said as he started walking away from the nature fairy. The ANGRY nature fairy!

"Not as sorry as you are going to be" Flora yelled as she willed many vines to go flying towards him and snake around his legs and torso. Then she ordered them to flip him upside down.

"ARGH!" Helia shouted as he felt himself get suspended in thin air UPSIDE DOWN. He watched Flora walk away. "Note to self. Don't break a faeries heart. The outcome isn't pleasant"

--------------------------

Flora got to the front gates if Alfea when the guilt kicked in. Glancing over her shoulder to the field where she left Helia. Shaking her head she started walking into Alfea.

Flora furiously wiped away a few stray tears reminding herself, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of her missing him. She walked across the hall towards her dorm.

"Flora, Where were you in your last lesson?" A voice behind her sounded Flora winced and slowly turned around. Seeing Professor Palladium

'_Oh no! I was supposed to be in potionology when I was with HIM' _(him = Helia)

"I…" Flora was cut off

"Are you alright?" Palladium cut her off

"Lets see. I forgot I had you for a lesson so I went out with Helia and he dumped me. Apparently I was a good fuck but his heart is set on Lara Starz. So sorry I missed your fucking lesson I was busy" Flora had started in her normal tone of voice but had somehow ended up shouting. Flora turned around and stomped into her room slamming the door behind her.

---------------------

Professor Palladium stood there confused for a moment before loudly whispering "Girls" and walked away.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok I got bored and this was the out-come I hope you enjoyed it x**

**Review and you get a cookie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiya I hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though Flora was OOC. It had to be done so I could write this chapter. If Griselda scares you quickly run away 'cause here she comes!**** And since I don't know Flora's surname I'm going to give her Abnoba (The goddess of Forest and Rivers (Appropriate don't you think?).) **

**The style of this chapter isn't staying for very long its just if I keep writing like this I can call it 'English Revision' so Ssshhh. The next chapter probably won't be in this style of text****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club be happy I don't otherwise it wouldn't be interesting.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**----------_Last Time_-----------

"Flora, I'm sorry" Helia said

"Not as sorry as you are going to be" Flora yelled as she willed many vines to go flying towards him and snake around his legs and torso. Then she ordered them to flip him upside down.

Flora got to the front gates of Alfea when the guilt kicked in

"Are you alright?" Palladium cut her off

"Lets see. I forgot I had you for a lesson so I went out with Helia and he dumped me. Apparently I was a good fuck but his heart is set on Lara Starz. So sorry I missed your fucking lesson I was busy" Flora had started in her normal tone of voice but had

Professor Palladium stood there confused for a moment before loudly whispering "Girls" and walked away.

---------------_Now_----------------

Flora tossed in her sleep her features slightly tensed

'_Flora looked around her. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. "I hate the dark" She whispered to no one in particular. _

"_Flora" A voice echoed in the dark a very familiar voice in fact but its owner's identity didn't come to her. Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder she whirled around seeing no one still seeing nothing she reached out in hope of someone she knew. Her sight blocked and feeling nothing but thin air her hand dropped to her side reluctantly she started walking forwards to where she thought the voice came from. Feeling something cold brush her side she started to run._

"_You can't run from your destiny Flora, its inevitable" The voice said laughing at her feeble attempts to escape._

"_W-w-who a-a-re y-you?" Flora asked scared_

_Sudden bright circles of pure white light flooded the room all resting on one spot showing the silhouette of a man with glowing white eyes staring at her. "Come and see" He said simply. Flora took a few steps forward before stopping "What am I doing" Flora asked herself. But despite her better judgement her curiosity got the better of her and she started walking forwards once again only stopping once at the edge of the light. Taking a deep breath and pretending to be brave Flora stepped into the light. Gasping at the person she saw._

"_Professor Palladium!" '_

Flora's POV

I bolted upright retching "Ok" I said slowly swinging my legs over the edge of my bed and glanced at my clock "10am!!" I yelled jumping up and dashing to get dressed.

-----_Time passes_-----

I sprinted own the hallway to potionology hoping I could slip in quietly, slowing down to walk. I saw Griselda so I dove around a corner but not fast enough.

"Miss Flora" Griselda said sternly "Why aren't you in class?"

"I over-slept this morning professor" I admitted "I was on my way there now"

"Hoping to slip in quietly. Are we?"

I nodded meekly

"I also heard you swore at a member of staff"

"Err…"

"Err…? After your next lesson apologise to him"

"Yes Professor" I said before quickly power-walking to potionology before Griselda could say anything else.

-----_Potionology_-----

Palladiums POV

I glanced up when I heard the door shut and my eyes drifted to Flora who had winced slightly and was looking directly at me and smiling weakly returning the smile I stood up and walked over to her.

"Miss Abnoba, I want to talk to you after this class is over"

"Yes Sir" Flora replied.

Ten minutes later the bell rang making many of my students nearly jump out of their skins. I checked my watch "That's strange. The bells early"

Looking back up I saw many of the other students leaving and Flora was stood up probably hoping to find a chance to sneak out.

Clearing my throat Flora whirled around her bright green eyes covered by several strands of hair that had flew into her eyes. Quickly brushing the hair out of her eyes, she walked over to me.

Flora's POV

I felt a sense of dread wash over me as I walked towards the Professors desk. I hate getting into trouble

"Why where you late today?"

"I over-slept Professor" I said still very nervous.

"Flora you are in no trouble" Professor Palladium said

I nodded slowly at this "Ok"

"You may leave" He said smiling softly before returning the paperwork he had bee working on during the lesson

I turned around and walked to the door and rested my hand on the handle "I'm sorry I swore at you yesterday and I didn't mean to dump a load of sh… Whoops almost swore again"

Seeing the professor smirking at me I had to ask "What?"

"You're not sorry. You are glad to have off your chest, I'm sorry about Helia but just don't swear at me"

I sighed and whispered "I had to ask"

"Go get your dinner before you are eating the left-over's"

I turned and walked out laughing slightly and having no idea what I was laughing at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and get a cookie. I'm sorry if the style confused you. Hell it confused ****me when I wrote it darn 'revision' *laughs* hope u enjoyed xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Moving all stories to New Account xTallyxPennyx


End file.
